The Winx Chronicles IV: The Queen of Time
by Chrissiemusa
Summary: We thought we were safe. We thought our enemies were defeated. We thought the past was over. We were wrong. The Winx Chronicles continues with a new adventure unlike any that have come before. Rated T. Multi-Chap.
1. Prologue

A/N: Hi all and welcome to The Winx Chronicles IV – The Queen of Time. I welcome anyone new to the series and, of course, those who have been with me from the start or have already read the previous stories. For the benefit of those who have not, and for those who may have not read the previous stories for some time (and also to help keep me on track as well), I've written a recap of the last three stories (very, very, very shortened summary) to try and help people get a gist of what is happening. If you don't want to read this, feel free to skip it and head straight into the prologue.

Please read and review so I know what you are enjoying/what suggestions you have. I'll include poll questions at the end of certain chapters to get your input into where you'd like to see the story go.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Winx Club in any way, shape or form, it belongs to Iginio Straffi and I am not making any money out of this fan-fiction. Enjoy! :)

* * *

 **WARNING, THE FOLLOWING RECAP CONTAINS MASSIVE SPOILERS FOR MY PREVIOUS STORIES, I highly recommend reading them in their entirety first before reading this.**

 **PREVIOUSLY ON THE WINX CHRONICLES…**

 **THE DISEASE OF DEATH –** After the summer holidays at Season 3's conclusion, the Winx girls return to Alfea to discover that Musa has not returned from her home realm of Melody. Faragonda informs the girls that Musa was ambushed over the holidays by an unknown intruder and that Musa's father Hoboe has died. The girls travel to Melody and bring her back to Alfea once they find out that the Trix were the ones who attacked and who revealed that Musa would die the same way that her parents did. Doctors determine that Musa's father died from an illness rather than his injuries and, because Musa's mother also died from this illness, that Musa would too. Musa and the girls go on a quest to try and find a solution. They determine that the last known relative of Musa is that of a distant cousin named Leon, who was the one who cursed the family with the illness hex. After a confrontation to try and gain a spell to cure the illness (spoiler alert!) Musa dies at Alfea. After her death, Leon uses his new power and position as the King of Melody to summon the other enemies that the Winx fought for the first three seasons, the Army of Decay, the Trix, Darkar and Valtor all reappear and wage war against Magix. After a long battle, the Winx girls corner Leon and (spoiler again) Musa magically appears after being teleported to the area by Faragonda. Musa and the Winx girls banish Leon to Doomsday, a prison realm/planet. At the end of the story, it is revealed that after Musa died, Faragonda visited to deal with the paperwork that was involved and that Musa earned her Healix, a power transformation like the Charmix that lies within a person and is not physically visible. Faragonda hides Musa until the time is right. In the end, all is well and they celebrate with a big party.

 **MESSAGES OF THE PAST –** Layla begins the second semester feeling odd and collapses one day while having a dream. Musa goes to speak to her and finds her in such a state, instantly calling the other Winx girls for help. Layla reveals that she has been having dreams of her old childhood friend, Anne, who moved with her family and was never seen again. She hears Anne calling for help in her dreams and explaining that she needs Layla to come to a planet called Doomsday in order to help. Faragonda hesitates letting the girls go to the planet for fear that it is a trap. Waiting for them on the other side is Petrine, a fairy that has kidnapped Anne and has been holding her hostage on the planet. After their ship crashes the group is attacked and Kylar, Anne's brother, who has been living on the planet, comes to Stella, Galatea and Musa's aid. The entire group reunites during an attack on a nightmare gargoyle which triggers dark memories and nightmares for everyone in the group. Galatea earns her Charmix. Anne is released by Petrine and is sent back to Layla and the others who all decide to bring her back the following day to Magix. After resting that night, Bloom is kidnapped by Petrine. Petrine reveals herself to be Layla from the future. She explains (very, very shortened version of events!) that when the Winx are sent to Earth to find the last Earth fairy they discover Roxy. The Trix are the ones using the white circle to drain the earth fairies of their powers and they wanted Roxy to complete their mission. They arrange to do a trade between the two sides but the witches use it as an ambush. Kylar is killed. Nabu dies on Earth by the dark wizard Duman. Icy throws an Ice Spear towards Roxy but Bloom stands in front of it, the spear kills her. The Trix take Helia with them on their mission to conquer the magical dimension. The Trix kill Headwitch Griffin. Brandon and Stella vow to find Helia and do not return. Flora goes underground and disappears. Sky marries Diaspro as part of a royal decree, he's not happy but because Bloom is dead has no choice. Timmy, Tecna, Musa and Riven all meet on Tides to try and track Stella's magic to find Brandon and Stella. Leon is brought back to life by the Trix and is assigned the task of killing all remaining Winx members. He is successful. Riven, Musa, Tecna and Timmy are all killed while trying to transport Layla to the past to warn the Winx of the future and this brings the story full circle. Petrine (Future Layla) is sent back to her own timeline to return the universe in balance but it leaves lots of unanswered questions for the group about how to stop this version of the future from happening. They vow to make sure that things do not turn out the way that Petrine foretells. The Winx and Specialists return home. Saladin tells the boys that they may work as mentors/teachers at Red Fountain once they graduate. They complete their final test before the end of the year party. Anne and Kylar both go to their respective schools (Alfea and Red Fountain) and the group celebrate with a final end of year party, ready for the summer holidays.

 **THE SECRET OF THE ROSE –** The story begins with Musa's coronation and, after a lot of drama surrounding the event, Flora returns home to her sister and mother. Previously, Flora had seen her sister Miele drawing and having the images that she drew come to life. The power though exhausts her when she uses it and Miele warns Flora that she has started to have dreams about someone coming to the house to take her away. When Flora gets back after the coronation she finds her home ransacked, her mother injured and her sister nowhere to be found. Calling Helia the two set out on foot to try and find Miele, ignoring warnings from her mother not to go. After the two have been missing for some time, the Winx girls go on a mission to try and find their two friends and to find Miele's sister. After a series of unfortunate events, the group finally returns together safe and sound. During this time, we also discover that Tecna's powers have begun to glitch and that things are not working out well for her Winx at the moment. Meanwhile, at Red Fountain, a mysterious stranger attacks the school and steals a ship. After tracking its destination, Timmy determines that they are going to Hercynian, a desolate planet that was destroyed in a war between the Zenithians (Timmy and Tecna's people) and the Marigolds (Flora and Helia's people). The war occurred between the two because of advances in technology, and while fighting in the war Flora's father Castor was injured and treated by Zenithan technology. Castor turns to the dark side and uses Miele to try, through her drawings, to bring the planet back to its former glory. Throughout the final confrontation, Castor immobilized the Winx guys and girls but Helia stands up to fight. In the battle (spoiler alert) he is badly injured after being stabbed in the back by a sword. Flora reacts immediately by swallowing her father into the ground. She then reaches Miele and transfers her energy to her sister to help save her life (after being exhausted by using her magic to help bring her drawings to life). Flora collapses and the two are flown back to Linphea for treatment. Helia's spinal cord has been severed so he cannot feel anything from his waist down while Flora has lost all of her Winx powers and is no longer a fairy. At the end of the story, four months after, Helia and Flora are living with her mother and sister, adjusting to their new way of life. They both have a long way to go though with healing both mentally and physically. Faragonda gives Flora a necklace with some of her own magical essence in it to help Flora return to Magix. Tecna, exhausted by the entire ordeal, begins to question what will happen next and is determined to start looking for answers. She falls asleep and her own story begins.

* * *

 **THE QUEEN OF TIME**

 **PROLOGUE**

 **THEORY OF TIME**

Time, like space, is infinite.

It's endless.

Yesterday is always in the past and tomorrow never comes.

The days go past, one after the other, as time continues its never ending path through the seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months and years of life. And yet, as limitless as time may be, it still must follow its own constraints. Yes yesterday is always in the past; today is the time that we live and the future never actually comes, but they are all linked together. A string of numbers, of coincidences, decisions that gather together and dictate the future that we will mould for ourselves.

Time must follow this pattern. The mistakes of the past are never to be repeated; missed opportunities that are not ceased in the present become the regrets of the past. Petrine had given them a warning, a view of the future that involved those that were nearest to them departing in a number of devastating events. The Winx Club aimed to change this future. They set in motion a new series of events, changed the future and were sure that they had safe guarded the world from the tyranny and control of the witches and all of their various enemies.

They tried to change the unchangeable.

Was it truly possible for them to remove the threats of the witches, Lord Darker, Leon and Castor forever? Was it possible to safeguard their own futures without endangering the lives of others? Was it possible to have a world filled with only light and no glimmer of darkness? Did they really save themselves or did they pull time apart, separate its fragments and cause rifts that never existed before? Were they the ones that would cause destruction in the universe instead of those they feared the most?

It was something Tecna pondered as she walked through the dusty and devastated wasteland that once was Alfea School for Fairies. Dust particles below her feet lifted as she walked and landed gracefully behind her, a mixture of ash and soil where green grass once grew. The beautiful and majestic buildings that once stood, filled with corridors and endless magical secrets were no more. Its roof concaved and collapsed, its windows shattered and broken, furniture standing inside makeshift defence positions as if people had tried to build forts and failed. Bodies littered the ground, crimson blood surrounding them in pools, the unmistakable smell of dark magic lingering in the air. Her feet stopped moving when she saw them, Stella's golden locks, Bloom's fiery red hair, Sky's blue sword, she couldn't bear to look further than the odd detail, wanting to remember her friends for who they were and not for the bloodied, bruised and beaten bodies that lay at her feet.

Her eyes then lifted and she saw him. Her prince of technology, her sanity saviour, true friend and true love. Timmy lay face down on the ground, his head tilted to her side, glasses cracked and eyes a dull lifeless grey. Slowly she knelt by his side, feeling the familiar sting of hot tears prick her eyes. Her shaking right hand reached forwards and removed his red frames before she gently touched the cold flesh of his eyelids and encouraged them to close. A scream to her left made Tecna shoot to her feet. "Musa?" She asked before feeling her body quicken its pace. Her feet slammed against the ground as she jumped over rubble, leant underneath overhanging branches of wood and beams of rock before she skidded to a stop at her friends side.

"Musa!" She called, lifting her friend's weak hand into her own.

"Tecna…Run!" Musa called, eyes widening as a shadow cast over Tecna's back. She turned, saw the blade dripping with blood and the eyes that did the same. "Riven?"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and please review :)


	2. Unanswered Questions

A/N: Because the prologue was only short, I've decided to upload Chapter 1 as well. Please read, review and enjoy :)

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **UNANSWERED QUESTIONS**

Tecna's eyes opened as daylight stopped the nightmare in its tracks. Her chest heaved, lungs trying to regain their supply of oxygen. Her fingers demanded to grip something solid and still, the quilt cover finding itself tightly between her knuckles. Tecna blinked her eyes but the image was still in her mind, Riven standing over her, his sword risen above his head, ready to deal the final blow. She could still smell smoke, feel the dust of ash between her fingers and the coldness of Timmy's eyelids.

A knock on the door snapped Tecna from her daze and she exited her room at Alfea, stretching her arms and legs as she walked to the door she opened it to see Musa, smiling. She quickly pushed her way inside, sighing with relief as she sat on the couch in the main lounge room. "That's better, home sweet home," she smiled before noticing her friend staring out the balcony window.

"Everything okay? I'm sorry if I woke you," Musa got to her feet. "I can always come back later."

"No, it's okay," Tecna replied. "What are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be spending more time on Melody, working on your album."

"I am," Musa replied, before retaking her seat, Tecna sitting down to take her own. "Garrett, he's stopping my creativity. I can't think when I'm around him. Between him and Lyon following me everywhere I go…I just need some time to myself with good friends." She smiled and Tecna did her best to reciprocate it, pushing the image of her blood covered friend cowering on the ground from her boyfriend out of her head.

"So, what have you been up to? Must be boring to be here alone before the real action happens."

"I wouldn't call it that." Tecna replied, standing and walking to the small kitchenette. 'Boring' certainly was not the word that she would have chosen. She poured herself a cold glass of water and returned with one for Musa. "It's quiet here, I have everything I need to continue my research. I am just trying to figure things out as I go and the new semester begins in a week's time anyway. Thought I'd get myself settled back in."

"Sounds like a plan." The cool water bit at Musa's tongue while it soothed Tecna's. Her body temperature finally returning to normal as her blood pressure lowered. She knew that her heartrate was above average and it needed lowering. Musa's next topic of conversation however did little to help it return to normal.

"How are you feeling, after everything that happened with Flora's father and Miele?"

"I'm fine," Tecna replied honestly, physically she was fine, emotionally she was breaking apart into a thousand pieces. "My powers are still not working correctly but that is also a part of my research, to see what is happening to cause it."

"Faragonda has no ideas?"

"None," she shook her head, "she is looking into it as well to help me, has given me extra access to data and restricted sections of the library to search but even my realm doesn't have any explanation for what is occurring." She paused, wondering if the next sentence was a betrayal to speak out loud. "No logical explanation at this point in time."

Musa noticed a change in Tecna that she had not seen before. How her eyes seemed downcast more often, how unravelled she looked when she first entered the room, the token response to anything with 'I'm fine'. Musa knew, more than anyone, that there was something wrong. She had spent a good part of her life living with Tecna inside their dorm at Alfea, she knew more about Tecna than anyone.

"What about the dream?" Her friends eyes lifted at the question, widening slightly in the process. "I saw it, your eyelids, we've all seen it. I don't know why you haven't told us about it."

Tecna couldn't find the words. How could she accurately describe the dreams that she had been having? Could she leave out the part about Riven for fear of hurting her friend or choose to tell nothing and live with the results? Their dreams had been the one thing pulling them closer together over the past two years but they were also the things destined to rip them apart.

Musa took her silence as a sign and gave a hollow smile. "It's okay if you don't want to tell me or us what is going on but I hope that you will eventually."

"It's complicated," Tecna answered. "Too complicated for me to explain but I will try, one day, when I understand it myself."

The room door burst open and a flood of blonde and red hit Tecna's eyes, making her close them for a moment and then quickly recover. Her last memory of those two colours were unpleasant ones that she did not want to repeat. Her friends were alive, were here, all was well. At least for now.

"Musa! Tecna!" Hugs ensued between the four before they all took a seat, Musa choosing to sit on the floor this time.

"I can't believe that Sky's coronation is tomorrow!" Stella announced excitedly, practically bouncing on the lounge chair with joy. Bloom didn't share the enthusiasm. "You know what that means?" She smiled. "First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Bloom with the baby carriage!" Stella chanted, earning herself a punch to the arm.

"Let's not get too carried away." Bloom smiled. "I don't even know where our relationship is at the moment, the coronation might mean that his training is over and that he'll be able to make contact with me more often but…"

"It's still so exciting though, Sky becoming the King of Erakleon!" Stella gushed, leaning dramatically back in her chair with a hand against her forehead. "Oh, whatever will you do?"

"As Queen." Musa added. "Trust me, running a Kingdom is hard work."

"Finally! That's what I've been saying this entire time! Being a royal does not mean that everything is a walk in the park!"

"We get the point, but Bloom all you can do is wait and see what will happen, that's all." Musa smiled, turning again to Tec who was quieter than normal. She tried to open her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Tecna excusing herself to freshen up for the day. After she closed the bathroom the room's mood changed instantly.

"What's going on, Musa?"

"I don't know, Bloom." She paused. "But she'll tell us in her own time…I hope."

* * *

The sun shone through the windows of Flora's home in Linphea but struggled to reach the darkness that had begun to grow inside Helia's heart. As he lay back on a hospital bed being x-rayed and questioned again about what happened, he couldn't help but roll his eyes and sigh. He knew that magic had its limits and that there was only so much that could be done to help him, but having to relive and remember it each time was driving him crazy. Flora's hand sitting softly in his gave him some sort of comfort, but he couldn't help but feel that he was holding her back from her life now.

When Faragonda had visited earlier in the week, she had given Flora her key to freedom. A necklace wit a flower pendant that held the Headmistresses winx. It allowed Flora to travel where she needed to and to enter Magix although she was no longer a fairy. The hospital was working on that as well, Faragonda researching at Alfea and asking various counsels for help but none could give her an answer about whether a fairy who had lost her winx could regain it. Or how long it would take.

Flora had been doing her classes by correspondence over the magi-net with Tecna forwarding her all the lesson materials and by setting up her laptop in class. Flora said that she was happy to do it, because it still felt like she was really there. Helia didn't believe a word of it. With Lily at work and his Uncle Saladin busy with Red Fountain, Flora had changed from his girlfriend to his carer and he hated it with every fibre of his being. Talking points about their days were the same, no wild adventures to report. They would spend hours at a time sitting in silence and the air between them at meal times was filled with the sound of chinking cutlery and Miele's stories from school.

If he could describe how he was feeling at this moment in time in one word, he'd pick 'burden'.

"Alright, Helia, you're free to go," the nurse announced, making him smile before lifting himself up in the bed using his arms. Flora moved around to the side of the bed to assist but he wave dher away. "It's fine, I've got it." Using his arms, he helped to slide his left leg off the bed, followed by his right. Carefully he placed his hands against the chairs arms and pushed himself back into the wheel chair, again lifting both legs into place on the footrests.

The walk or wheel home was awkward, a strange feeling that neither of them had experienced before. Helia stopped suddenly near a bench, his arms growing heavy. "Can I ask you something?" He questioned as Flora took a seat next to him.

"Yeah."

"Are you happy?" Helia asked, catching Flora slightly off guard.

"Happy?"

"Yeah, are you happy?" he repeated, searching her eyes for an honest answer.

"Of course I am, I'm with Lily and Miele and you. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you aren't with your friends, you aren't in Magix going on adventures and living the kind of life that you've always wanted. Instead you're with me, helping me into my wheel chair and making me food…" he paused, swallowing before he continued. "I feel like I am a burden to you, like I am holding you back from achieving great things and I don't want to be that person, Flora."

Flora knelt in front of his wheelchair, her hands encircling his. "You are not a burden."

"You say that but I am holding you back."

"No you're not!" Flora replied. "You, Helia are my future. You are the man that I want to spend the rest of my life with. You are my soul mate, the other half of me. You are never a burden, I want to be here to help you, that's all." Blinking back tears he looked away from her and to the surrounding trees, hearing the sounds of children laughing in the distance and the pounding of shoes against the pavement. "You would do the same for me."

"I would," he sighed, "but what would you think if I moved back to Red Fountain?" Flora's eyes widened in confusion, she thought that things were going well, why would he want to leave.

"Is it something that I've done? Are you happy?" Flora asked in response and Helia shook his head slowly from side to side.

"I'm not happy because I can see, deep down Flora, that you aren't either." He paused. "We are both struggling, that's true. We both have a long way to go, to heal. But I love you too much to watch you go through this, or to see the pity in your eyes instead of the way that you used to look at me." He smiled. "I can't watch you give up everything for me, so I have decided to return to Red Fountain after Sky's coronation, to try and get things back to being as normal as they can be, for both of us."

Flora smiled before wrapping her arms around Helia's shoulders. With her chin against his shoulder, and enjoying the warm embrace, she asked him one last question. "Will doing this make you happy?" Helia nodded, breathing in the scent of her perfume.

"Yes."

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Galatea asked, turning on her heels to show off the dress she'd chosen to try on. To Kylar it looked similar to the last one she'd looked at, after a while, they had all begun to look the same.

"I like it better than the last one," he replied with a smile, believing that light grey was definitely not the colour for Galatea's skin tone. Although he was a guy who had no idea of fashion, he knew whether someone looked washed out and pale or stunning in what they were wearing. After buying the dress and leaving the store, the two walked down Magix boulevard, hand in hand.

"Have you organised your suit for tomorrow?" Galatea asked.

"Yeah, I've got a back up one for formal occasions." Kylar replied. "I guess I should make an effort for this coronation thing, huh?"

"It's only the coronation of Prince Sky of Erakleon into King at the palace. Nothing special." Sarcasm dripped through her words making Kylar laugh.

"Okay I get it, its important."

Wandering the streets the pair stopped for a drink at the Magix Café. Kylar watched Galatea sip her strawberry milkshake and he couldn't help but grin. He truly was the luckiest guy in the entire Magical Dimension, or at least that's how it felt. But, as quickly as that thought entered his mind, he thought of the other guy. The one that Galatea was supposed to marry. It seemed cruel that he be robbed of his happiness at having found the one when she was already betrowthed to someone else.

"I love you," he announced making Galatea smile.

"I love you too, what's brought this on? Not the dress shopping surely?" He grinned.

"I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have you, and what will happen when we try to sort out this arranged marriage thing."

Galatea sighed, looking away from him and to the people passing by, living their lives care-free as everyday citizens. Some of them, she knew, had aspired to be princesses or to rule kingdoms, but if they actually knew how much work was required she was sure that they'd change their tune. "Do we need to talk about this now?"

"When will we talk about it?" Kylar asked. "The last time we spoke about it you said that in order for us to organise things the only person that can help us to change the agreement is your mother-"

"And as I explained to you before, she and I are not on good terms." Galatea looked at the ring on her finger, the royal ceal that Brandon had taken from her father's dead hand, growing agitated at the conversation. Kylar was getting the same. He leant forwards and took a hold of her hand.

"Galatea, look at me," he signed, making her return his gaze, "I don't want to fight."

"Neither do I but I refuse to speak to a woman who abandoned our family the minute Derrick was born. She is dead to us."

"But she's the only other person who can help to cancel this whole thing, to change the arrangements."

"I could always just say no," Galatea replied, pulling her hand away, "at the alter. I could just say no to the big question and it would be all over and done with."

"But it won't be! It's not something that is just going to disappear, especially if there's been an agreement between two planets. How are you supposed to keep the peace?" Galatea stood to her feet, choosing to look down at Kylar.

"I don't know!" She yelled, earning looks from other diners. "But I can't talk about this right now."

"Then sit, I won't bring it up again." Kylar promised making Galatea retake her seat, she took a sip again of her drink and silence filled the space so thick it was like fog.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading the first chapter. Please review to let me know what you think so far!

What should Kylar do?

A). Ask one of Galatea's friends to speak with her (if so which one)

B). Try to bring up the topic again

C). Organise her mother to come to Alfea behind her back

D). Wait for Galatea to talk about it


	3. The King of Eraklyon

A/N: Thanks to the following people for reviewing the prologue and first chapter AlexisPeaney, Pepper, chinaluv, guest and TecnoFan34. The results from the previous chapters poll question was A.

Please read, review and enjoy :) Here is chapter 2!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **THE KING OF ERAKLYON**

Sky stood on the balcony of his room, staring below at the servants rushing this way and that to organise things for the big day. Gardeners stood on tall ladders helping to shape the trees while others used spells to cut the grass and make things as perfect as possible. He was disturbed in his own thoughts by a pair of window washers to his left who waved him a good morning before continuing on their way up the palace wall. It was a lot of effort for one simple announcement. Today Prince Sky of Eraklyon would become King Sky, but he was missing his queen.

It had been a gruelling few months training to be in this new position. He was determined to do right by his people and right by his family but he'd never really thought about Bloom. He did think about her, all the time, but he always had taken it for granted that she would just be there for him.

"Morning Sky," came a chirpy voice from behind him. He turned to see Diaspro standing at the door, a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other. She smiled his way and he realised why Bloom might have been getting cold feet about things. Maybe she didn't trust him, especially with Diaspro still residing in the palace.

"Morning," he sighed, walking towards her and taking the clipboard from her hand. His schedule for the day was huge, a long list of activities. Every minute of his day had been planned out by both of his parents, leaving him little time to meet and greet his friends when they arrived, or to get Bloom alone for a moment after the ceremony to discuss where things were going.

"First up, we have the royal breakfast with your parents, then we head over to the tailor to ensure that your suit is ready to go for the day. We head over to the house jeweller to adjust the crown to make sure that it fits properly, don't want it slipping off your head throughout the day or having it hang around your neck when you are officially coronated-" She stopped talking, seeing Sky's mind float somewhere else. He'd been zoning out for some time over the last few months, especially after everything with Helia and Flora. She didn't know what was going on but knew that after everything that had been through he probably wasn't going to be in the mood to talk. She decided to fish for answers nonetheless.

"Is everything alright?" Sky snapped out of his daze and looked back to the fairy.

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just, for someone whose about to become King of Eraklyon you don't exactly look happy about it." Diaspro stepped towards the Prince, taking the clipboard from his hand. "I know that things have always been complicated between the two of us but-"

"But nothing." Sky bit back, interrupting her sentence before she got any other ideas. "You are here to do a job and you're lucky that you even have a role at the palace after all the things you've done to Bloom and I over the years. After I am coronated today I am requesting that you be moved to a different part of the castle altogether." Her jaw dropped.

"I have been nothing but nice and polite to you!"

"Why?" Sky asked. "Were you hoping for something else to come out of this? Huh? After putting me under that Valtor spell you thought that I would just forget about that? You think I would just forget about a vindictive ex-fiancé who has threatened my happiness time and time again?" His head tilted to the side to add to his point. He snatched the clipboard from her hand again. "I have my schedule for the day, I suggest that you find yourself something else to do other than following me." Diaspro, who would usually have replied with another harsh comment, decided to hold her tongue. In many ways she had been expecting this from the start, from the moment that Erendor and Samara had promised to give her a second chance. She'd expected Sky to bite her head off then, but he hadn't, so what had changed.

"I do wish you all the happiness in the world, Sky," she replied before bowing and leaving the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Bloom!" Stella yelled, pulling the sheets from her legs and jumping up and down on the mattress like a child excited to open their presents on Christmas morning. Bloom shut her eyes, trying to ignore the interruption when Kiko, her beloved pet bunny, came back in on the action by pulling her hair. Between the two she had no choice but to sit up and acknowledge the day. "Hurry up girl! Today is a very important day and we can't be late!"

"I know," she yawned, "but Stella I don't know if I even want to go." Stella stepped off the bed and sat next to her friend, taking a hand into hers.

"Come on Bloom, I know that things have been difficult for the two of you lately but you can't make a decision like that. How do you think he will feel when he is being crowned and his future Queen is not there to see it?"

"I don't know." Bloom sighed, hugging Kiko in her arms. "But I'm worried that once he has his new life that he won't worry about me anymore." Stella smiled, holding in a chuckle which made Bloom angry. Her eyebrows furrowed together.

"What's so funny?"

"Bloom, darling, if you really think that Sky is that shallow then you must have been getting to know him through a concrete wall." Stella rose to her feet, taking Bloom's hands and pulling her to her own. "Do you really trust him that little?" Her head shook slowly from side to side.

"No… I do trust him."

"Then have a little faith." Stella replied softly before beaming one of her famous thousand watt smiles. "Come on, let's get you ready."

* * *

Tecna stood before the floor length mirror, inspecting her gown. It was a beautiful shade of lavender with green trimming, her two favourite colours. She released a sigh, seeing her wings in the reflection of the mirror but knowing that they were not really fluttering against her back. Endless mystery surrounded her Winx and although she had searched as far as she could, no answers had been found…yet.

All questions had an answer she just needed more time to find hers. A tap against the door made Tecna turn around. "Come in," she replied, forcing a smile to pull against the edge of her lips. Timmy opened the door, wearing a tailored black suit with green trimming, his tie the same lavender as her dress.

Removing his glasses from the bridge of his nose, he stepped forwards and took Tecna's hands into his own. "You look beautiful," he smiled, "I am so lucky to have you."

"Luck doesn't come into the equation, Timmy," Tecna replied, "but if it did I would feel just as lucky as you." Her cheeks blushed red making Timmy chuckle, he hadn't seen Tecna open up quite as much as she had over the past few months. He supposed, with everything that was going on, it was difficult not to be more emotional. He himself had pushed aside facts and statistics and had clung onto vain attempts at hope to try and avoid the despair that the numbers forced into his mind. But all of that seemed to melt away when he was with her. Logic was thrown out the window, numbers seemed useless as raw emotion surfaced and dictated his thoughts and actions. But along with the emotions that both he and Tecna were experiencing, he noticed that not all of them were happy ones. The spark in her eye seemed missing, or at least dull, but she had not given him a cause for concern.

"Is everything okay?" He asked suddenly, catching Tecna off guard. She hadn't told him anything and had been smiling the entire time, how could he see what she'd been keeping hidden beneath the surface?

"Yes, why?" she shrugged off, turning to inspect her gown once more in the mirror, letting go of Timmy's hands.

Timmy put his glasses back on the bridge of his nose, pushing them up with his index finger. "I guess I just wanted to make sure," he lied, hoping to keep the peace. Discussing something this soon before a major event where happiness was the main purpose seemed illogical. There would be a better time later; perhaps then Tecna would come to him. "Ready to go?" He asked, stepping forwards and taking Tecna's right hand into his. Offering his elbow she wrapped her arm around it before the pair walked downstairs to meet the others.

"Here they are!" Stella announced, excitedly. "Finally we can all move on to the party of the century!" She practically skipped onto the ship, pulling Brandon along for the ride.

"Don't forget that we're picking up Flora and Helia first," Timmy reminded from behind but the Solarian Fairy didn't take notice. Sighing, Bloom followed with Musa, Riven, Galatea and Kylar. Timmy took a seat behind the controls, Riven to his left and Brandon to his right and the group left Magix.

* * *

"Wow," Helia smiled, looking up from his chair at Flora who wore a beautiful pink floor length silk gown with white heels. "You look amazing," he smiled, feeling somewhat fulfilled for the first time in several days.

"We hope that you have a good time at the party!" Miele beamed, giving Helia a hug before doing the same to Flora.

"Take care of Mum while we're away, we shouldn't be too long though," Flora smiled before giving her mother a hug and leaving with Helia. The two had to travel back to the park where they had been the previous day so that there was enough room for Timmy to land. She sat next to Helia on the bench before his hand reached for hers. She felt the warmth of his touch and a wave of reassurance followed.

"You're nervous, aren't you?" He asked.

"Why would I be?" Flora asked. "We are spending the day with our friends at an incredible event."

"But we're leaving Lily and Miele, and we both know what happened the last time we attended a coronation and left them alone." Flora turned to look Helia in the eye, his own eyes meeting hers. He understood her better than she knew herself. "They will be okay, I know they will be." Flora smiled before the roar of the ship's engines echoed from the sky above, making the two crane their necks to see it. As the ship landed, a wave of friends poured out with smiles on their faces. They hugged, shook hands, cheered and congratulated one another before helping to secure Helia's wheelchair inside and making Flora comfortable. The journey was fuelled by conversation from beginning to end and although Tecna was quiet she noticed that the nature fairy was too.

Deciding to stand from her seat, Tecna walked over to Flora and sat next to her. For a moment she hadn't even noticed her arrival, too preoccupied with looking out the ships windows at the world passing her by. "You've been quiet, Flora." Tecna acknowledged, making Flora turn to look her in the eye.

"I was just thinking about how this will be as close to flying as I'll ever get now," she sighed, "I shouldn't complain, I have my family supporting me, an incredible man at my side, I guess my magic is a small price to pay for the life I've always wanted." Tecna placed a hand against Flora's shoulder, a new emotion growing stronger than it ever had before. Tecna was by no means an emotionless being, but she had never found herself being able to understand someone else's feelings quite this way before, pure empathy.

"There still may be a solution," Tecna summarised, "perhaps with time we will discover a way to help."

"Maybe," Flora smiled, "but I've noticed that you've been quiet on the journey as well."

"Not a lot to say really," she answered, truthfully when Timmy's announcement about their arrival saved her from revealing her true feelings. Fireworks lit up the sky and as the group disembarked and walked the long garden path towards the castle they couldn't help but smile. The sun was setting, just in time for the evening's festivities and standing on the balcony overlooking the crowds below was Sky. He noticed their arrival and quickly made haste down the stairs to greet them, exiting the main doors to meet and greet his friends but most of all to speak to Bloom.

"Well here he is, the man himself," Riven mocked before shaking the soon to be kings hand and giving him a half hug, "looking fancy tonight in your getup." Sky was wearing a white suit with red tails, black knee high boots and a red vest.

"Its traditional," Sky explained.

"True, the white colour represents new beginnings and the start of your reign while the red is your passion and spirit to protecting the kingdom," Timmy explained, shaking Sky's hand himself, "might have done some research before tonight just to see how everything operated."

"I wouldn't expect anything less," Sky smiled before extending his hand to Helia who shook it in response. "It is good to see you my friend, how are you?"

"As good as can be expected," he answered honestly, knowing that deep down there were still parts of him terribly unhappy with his current situation. Even the looks of pity in his friend's eyes were beginning to irritate. He wondered when the day would come when they would see him for him and not as a man in a wheelchair. "Nervous about tonight?"

"A little, yeah," Sky chuckled, "its not everyday that you become the king of Eraklyon." He turned and locked eyes with Bloom, his heart swelling at the very sight of her. He wanted to say so many things to her but time just wouldn't allow it. He leant in for an awkward hug that Bloom reciprocated before he took a hold of her hands, the others following Stella towards the refreshments inside the main hall.

"Bloom, I missed you," he replied honestly, choosing his words carefully.

"I missed you too," she answered, "I've been missing you for so long-"

"I know," he acknowledged, "but please trust me when I say that things will change from now on, I will change."

"Prince Sky." The familiar female voice of Diaspro spoke from behind him, Bloom looked at her instantly but didn't think anything of it. Thankfully he had told Bloom about her the moment she was given a position on staff. "You are needed, we're about to begin."

"Okay," he answered, speaking over his shoulder but not making eye-contact with her at all. "Can I speak with you after the coronation? Please don't leave early, alright?"

"Okay," she nodded. Releasing her hands from his grasp he stood up tall.

"How do I look?"

"Like a King," Bloom answered before he offered her his elbow and the pair walked through the main doors together, hopefully not for the last time.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and please review to let me know your feedback.


	4. Miscommunication

A/N: Thanks go to the following people for reading and reviewing the last chapter: Rebel's Secret, chinaluv, Guest, numero1fanfictionfan, AlexisPeaney and especially TecnoFan34 for her reviews, feedback and advice.

A quick reminder to everyone that I have only used the first three seasons of Winx Club as a base for this series. This series replaces seasons 4 onwards with new content. Therefore some major events/characters etc. will be changed to suit the story that I would like to tell.

Please read, review and enjoy!

* * *

CHAPTER 3

MISCOMMUNICATION

Layla felt nervous but her nerves were not for herself, they were for Nabu. From the sound of the yelling escaping the door before her, she knew that the conversation was certainly not pleasant. For the briefest of moments, she wondered how the door had managed to remain standing so far, not exploding from the impact of the words shouted on the opposite side. Standing outside in the gown she had picked for the coronation seemed strange, to be dressed in something beautiful and cheerful when the exchange behind the door was anything but. With a shaking hand she knocked on the door, tapping it lightly with her knuckle.

The door opened and Layla stepped inside to see the large triangular table being used by three separate funding parties. On one side were her parents, Teredor and Niobe. On the other sat Neptune the king of the sea and the underwater ruler of Andros while on the third side sat Nabu's parents. Nabu's father Zeriah sat proud with his back against the chair, adjusting the glasses on the tip of his nose while Serephina also sat boldly in place, her hand resting on her husbands in a silent demonstration of her support. Standing behind them were Nabu and his sister Caledonia. All previous mentions of her during midnight exchanged phone calls had told her that Caledonia was a beautiful girl, and she was. She'd inherited the same trademark brown hair as Nabu which cascaded down her back, her eyes were sky blue though they did not hold the hope Layla thought they would. Her eyes flickered to Nabu who offered a court smile and nod, his purple tailored suit with gold trimming, white trousers and black knee high boots complementing his figure perfectly.

"Layla, please stand behind us," Teredor ordered and Layla obeyed without a word, reminding herself to focus on the issue at hand. She stood behind her parents, looking across to the other two families. Standing behind King Neptune was his only son, Mare. He had been made the Crown Prince of the Island of Nebula, also known as the Island of Fog to Andros's east. According to all the reports he was doing a fine job there, helping to assist the people in a way that King Neptune could not do on land. Although Mare's father was the god of the seas, his mother was an ordinary woman. Strangely, he had grown up with the unique ability to transform his legs into a tail for the purposes of swimming and back again into legs when necessary. For Neptune, this was impossible, meaning that his visit to the palace today required that he sit inside a chair with sea-water at the base for his tail.

Mare was a stunning man with beautiful features and shining blue eyes. His hair was longer than Nabu's, flowing down his back in a cascade of light blue which complimented his fare complexion. "So, let me get this straight," Neptune spoke, his voice echoing. "You are refusing to marry my son and heir to Andros's underwater crown?"

"Yes," Caledonia replied with a nod, "yes I am."

"We however, feel that this move is completely unacceptable and do not agree with our daughter at all!" Zeriah snapped. "We believe that a union between the two sides of Andros would be beneficial to its future. The arranged marriage between Layla and Nabu will surely help to maintain the stronghold of the monarchy from above sea level, but what is going to secure the future for those in the ocean?"

Teredor raised a hand to speak. "A union between Caledonia and Mare is a positive one for our kingdom's future. To have a man of you skills, Mare," he spoke directly to the gentleman, "who can come and go from the ocean as you please is an extraordinary talent and not something that we should take for granted."

"But it's not about our Kingdom!" Caledonia yelled, making Nabu attempt to quieten her. She refused. "This is not about the 'kingdoms' or the 'islands', this is about me! This is about my happiness and my happiness does not lie with this man!" She pointed her finger towards Mare which instantly earned her a harsh penalty from her father who stood to his feet and forced her arm to return to its side.

"You must never point a finger at another, especially a demi-god like Mare and his father Neptune! You are a disgrace to our family!"

"If I'm such a disgrace," Caledonia spoke, tears now streaming down her face, "then I won't be a member of your family anymore."

"What?" Serephina gasped in shock, also standing near her daughter. "You would abandon us? You would renounce your title?"

"Yes," Caledonia replied, nodding her head before looking across the hallway to a soldier standing innocently by the door. His eyes held nothing more than adoration for the woman that he loved and yet he was bound not to speak or move in his present post. All he wanted to do was to take her away from here, to travel to far away planets and experience the magical dimension, but he couldn't while she was under the watchful gaze of her family and, especially, her arranged fiancé.

"I renounce my title as princess of the Island of Aquarius." Without another word she stormed from the room, quickly followed by Nabu who apologised profusely as he left. Layla asked to be excused to follow suit as shouts and verbal disagreements sparked against their backs. When she reached the gardens, Caledonia stopped in her tracks, forcing herself to breathe.

When Nabu arrived he simply folded his arms around his sister, providing her the support she needed in her hour of need. "It's okay, it will be alright."

"Are you sure?" she asked, her voice shaking. "I just made the biggest decision of my life… I'm worried that I made the wrong one."

"You didn't," Nabu replied softly, "you made the right choice for you." Lifting his head he saw Layla arrive and smiled, his heart filling with joy. In the meeting room it had done the same thing but he knew it was inappropriate to show it in a place of business. "Layla, this is my sister, I don't think the two of you have met."

Caledonia turned to face Layla and smiled softly, "hi Layla."

"Hi," she replied, taking the eighteen year olds hands into her own. "You did the right thing. I just happened to be lucky when Nabu and I were put together in the arranged marriage but if you do not want to marry Mare than you made the right choice. Politics aside you did the right thing."

"B-but now I have n-nothing," she cried, wiping a tear away from her eye.

"You have me." Nabu and Layla turned to see a soldier standing behind them. His golden staff fell from his hand as he removed his helmet, releasing his short locks of black hair. They fell around his ears, framing his bright green eyes as he walked forwards and took Caledonia into his arms. For a moment the two embraced making Layla and Nabu hold hands, silently admiring the pair's tenacious spirit.

"Cal, you don't need to do this for me, it's a huge sacrifice," he sighed.

"Thrace," she paused, smiling, "you are worth it."

"We should get going," Layla whispered to Nabu, the two leaving the pair to themselves and returning to the palace, hoping that they were not running too far behind for the celebrations.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen!" King Erendor began, standing from his throne and stepping to the front of the palace steps. Layla and Nabu snuck into a row with their friends, smiling as they said hello softly to not disturb the occasion. "It is my great pleasure and honour to welcome you all, from across the Magical Dimension, to Eraklyon for Prince Sky's coronation!" The crowd cheered, their applause echoing off the walls as Sky walked in from the back of the magnificent hall.

Turning their heads, everyone continued the applause as he walked in with Bloom on his arm, the pair slowly making their way towards the throne. Sky took a moment to breathe it all in, the banners flying above them attached to the ceiling, the chandeliers dazzling in the evening sun, the guards lining their path with swords raised in salute, friends and family spread on both sides of the hall. But the one thing that Sky did, for the first time in many months, was turn to look at Bloom as the pair walked, drowning in her beauty and letting their love be the defining moment of their walk. "I love you, Bloom," he whispered softly before the two stopped at the base of the stairs that lead to the second tier. Bloom released her arm out of Sky's before bowing in his presence and making her way to sit next to Stella in the first few rows to the left of the stage.

"Prince Sky, please step forward," Erendor commanded and step after step, Sky marched towards his father. Once he reached the top, Erendor's strong arms surrounded his son's shoulders. "This is your moment my son, make Eraklyon proud."

"I will, father," Sky acknowledged, leaning back from his father so that his mother had her opportunity to also embrace her boy. He had grown a lot from the young blonde toddler that would run around the palace grounds into the proud young leader that stood before her now. Pride swelled in her heart as she moved to Sky's right, his father to his left. The pair removed their crowns and placed them on two pillows, held by palace guards to their left and right before they descended the stairs one by one, signalling the end of their combined reign and their rank lowering to civilian status.

Sky turned to face his subjects, friends, family and royalty from the various destinations around the world. "As King of Eraklyon I will fulfil my solemn duty to my kingdom. I will protect those in need, I will fight against evil, I will cooperate to create peace both within our realm and the wider magical kingdom. I will stop at nothing to ensure that Eraklyon remains the steadfast and strong realm that it is, with unyielding morals and the belief that every life is important." He paused before turning towards the single throne and walking towards it. Standing before it, he turned once more to face the grand high chancellor who held his crown.

Down on one knee, the golden ring was placed on top of his head, his neck and shoulders instantly feeling not only the additional weight of it but of the kingdoms expectations. A golden staff was spun overhead before the chancellor tapped Sky's right shoulder and then his left. "As the grand high chancellor of Eraklyon, and coronator of Kings, I dub thee King Sky of Eraklyon from this day forth." The chancellor handed Sky his new royal sword, one made of solid gold with blue sapphire gems encrusted throughout the hilt and down the centre of the blade. In the other hand he provided Sky a shield, the image of an eagle, emblazoned across the golden surface. "It is now time for you to rise as King." The chancellor stepped away leaving the palace focusing clearly on Sky, still kneeling in his place.

"Why won't he just stand up?" Stella questioned Brandon.

"He isn't allowed to let the sword, shield or crown touch the floor to stand. He needs to use his lower body strength to push himself to his feet and those items aren't exactly the lightest."

"He'll also be heavily judged by how long it takes him to stand," Timmy whispered, leaning forwards between the couple, "if he stands too quickly it could predict that he will be a hasty leader but if it is a controlled and strong stance then that will tell the people he is fit to lead."

Looking to Bloom, his hands sweating with nerves, he felt strength ignite in his core helping him to stand. With sword and shield in hand, Sky stood proud before his people, head held high. "All hail King Sky!" The chancellor called, making the palace echo him in unison as they chanted, their voices growing louder and louder with each cry as more voices joined until it felt like the entire Kingdom was chanting his name.

Tecna watched in silence, a sharp sting hitting her temple. Placing a hand to her head to steady herself she lifted her eyes to Sky again but this time saw him with Bloom, the two of them exchanging rings at the top of the stairs, getting married. She closed her eyes again as a new image filled her view. The entire back window and walls suddenly imploded, rubble showering the guests. A large piece of cement hit Bloom on the head, sending her to the palace floor and her ring bouncing down the stairs. With her eyes wide open, Tecna watched Sky rush to her aide only to be speared through the body by his own golden sword, his blood pooling on the already red royal carpet below.

Tecna stumbled on her feet making Timmy catch her quickly before she fell. Placing his hands on her shoulders. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a little faint," she lied, her head still pounding intensely. Slowly he escorted her out of the palace and into the gardens to get some fresh air, asking a nearby servant for a glass of water. The two sat outside, still hearing the cheers and celebration from inside the main hall but Timmy's primary concern was for his girlfriends well being. Sky and his royal coronation would have to wait.

"Tecna, there's something you're not telling me," he inquired as she placed her head into her hands. Timmy placed an arm around her shoulders, pulling her in towards him. He held her there for a moment, one hand stroking her hair as the glass of water arrived. He forced Tecna to take a sip and when she did, he saw tears escaping the corners of her eyes. "Tec, what is it? What's going on?"

"Something is wrong with my powers, something is wrong with…me."

"What? There is nothing wrong with you."

"You don't understand!" Her voice raised as she stood to her feet and looked to the full moon above. "I've been having these dreams."

"Dreams?" Timmy questioned. "But, Tecna, Zenethians don't have dreams." Tecna knew how illogical the concept was to Timmy. Living in a world surrounded by fact more than fiction meant that your imagination was stifled and never given its true ability to grow. The subconscious mind of a Zenethian was not able to conjure images of beauty inside a dream unless there was a logical cause or reason for them. Usually, those who did dream never remembered what they saw or dreamed simply of numbers and other mundane and daily tasks rather than wild imaginings. The moments when Tecna and Timmy had dreamt were when magical interference was at play, nightmare gargoyles that would toy with the centre of the brain that controlled fear. But the Timmy that he saw in his own dreams was the same one that he was, the dream version of himself was not any braver. He was not athletic, was not a dragon tamer, was not a hero who defeated countless enemies and got the girl in the end and so he struggled with the very concept of Tecna questioning her own current existence because of a dream.

"I know that…but don't you, sometimes?" Tecna asked making Timmy shrug his shoulders.

"Not usually no, because, Zenethians are brought up believing in logical processes more than emotion. Imagination is not a part of our lives and so our brains do not understand how to imagine something out of thin air when there is no scientific evidence to its existence."

"You don't need to lecture me like a teacher, talk to me like a boyfriend!" Tecna snapped, running her hands through her hair, the moons light trapped in her tear drops, making them glow. Timmy stood ot his own feet. "I am trying to," he replied honestly, "but I don't understand. What dreams are you having?"

"Ones about the future," Tecna admitted, turning away from the moon to look Timmy in the eyes, "horrifying visions of the future."

"Like what?" He asked. "Do you think its got something to do with what's been happening lately?"

"I…I don't know," Tecna replied, taking a deep breath, "but I've started to have all these dreams since my powers have stopped working. They have glitched or something, I feel like I'm a broken fairy. How can I possibly help others when I cannot even help myself?"

"Tecna," Timmy sighed, placing his hands on her shoulders, "I think the conclusion here is an obvious one. Maybe your powers being inactive have caused you to think illogically."

"To what?!" Tecna yelled, stepping away from his touch. "Really? That's what you choose to say?"

"It's the only logical reason, Tecna. Scientifically if your powers which are based around technology and science are not working than it could be causing a chemical imbalance in your brain that is making you react the way you are and is causing your dreams. Maybe if we run some tests we will be able to prove it." He seemed happy with the outcome, a smile threatening to pull on the edge of his lips for having solved the mystery. But Tecna knew that it wasn't that at all. She knew the truth. She knew that something else had to be going on for all this to be occurring now.

"I am not being illogical!" She yelled. "I am not being illogical when I say that I saw Riven raise a sword to kill Musa, or that I just saw Sky be speared through the chest by his own sword in the hall on their wedding day, or that I saw you lying dead at Alfea which was a crumbling mess." New tears followed the tracks left behind by the previous ones. "I'm not being illogical when I confide in my boyfriend about a problem and expect some support rather than a solution. Not every problem has a solution, Timmy!" She pivoted on her heel, her dress flailing behind her as she ran.

"Tecna!" He called, holding a hand out in vain to bring her back but she refused, the cheers and laughter from the palace laughing in the background at his serious lack of judgement.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading and please review :)


End file.
